It is often desirable to have a light on or within a switch so that it can be found in the dark or in low lighting. Toggle switches, for example, are known to be constructed with lights. Pushbutton switches are commonly used for ON-OFF switching or for toggling between alternative applications. U.S. Pat. No. 7,514,643 discloses a lighted pushbutton switch having a printed circuit board in the bottom of a housing, with a light emitting diode (LED) mounted on the board. A switch operating plunger at the top rotates a ratchet and electrical contact member whenever the plunger is depressed. The contact member engages conductive paths on the top of the PC board and moves from path to path as it is rotated to change the state of the switch. A transparent light pipe over the LED transmits light through the plunger. The light pipe fits through the ratchet and is rotated by the ratchet to rotate the electrical contact member. The light is projected trough the pushbutton where it is visible. However, in cases where several pushbutton switches are used to operate several devices it would be useful to have the pushbutton not only project light but also project indicia such as symbols or letters to indicate the function of the switch.